


an odd feeling

by ushijima ebooks (bokutowl)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, relatable texting anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutowl/pseuds/ushijima%20ebooks
Summary: Otabek's phone is never charged by the time morning comes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yuri has that relatable texting anxiety
> 
> (tbh after episode 10 this relationship has taken all my apricots and thrown them on the ground i adore them so much i'm glad yurio's got a friend)

It’s a break between the past season and the next when Yuri meets with Otabek again. That is, meet face-to-face— they had talked many times over the course of the last few months, all by text, when it would be some odd hour past midnight for one and early morning for the other.

(For all that’s said about Otabek’s aversion to cellphones and SNS, he always seems to be on it whenever Yuri has something to send to him.)

The one who suggests first to meet again was Otabek. He does it by text, naturally, and Yuri is starting to think that Otabek isn’t a fan of talking on the phone either. Not that it matters, of course. It’s easier to text someone at 3am than it is to call them, and Yuri doesn’t really like talking to people on the phone either. Actually, he hates it. But that’s neither here nor there.

 

            >>>[22:23] otabek: I’ll be in Moscow on Monday. Do you want to get coffee?

 

Yuri stares at the text as he lies in bed for at least ten minutes, analyzing every single implication that it presents. Otabek is what, three hours ahead? So it’s 2am there. He should know this math by now, he does it _every time_ they text, but that’s beside the point—Why was Otabek up at 2am? And Yuri had been _seconds_ from finally putting his phone down for the night, how did Otabek manage to catch him just before it?

Then, naturally, Yuri’s mind goes to thinking about the fact that Otabek was actually going to be _in_ Moscow in the first place. What was he doing here? Did he have practicing, or training? Maybe just to sight-see? Did it really even matter to the question? Yuri’s face scrunches up in a scowl that makes it look like he’s either furious or constipated, and he follows through his usual night-texting-Otabek-before-sleep ritual of figuring out _how the fuck he is supposed to respond._

Yuri’s not stupid, he knows he doesn’t come off as an _eloquent_ speaker with any stretch of the imagination, more often than not he sounds like he’s ready to fight the recipient at any given moment. Usually he doesn’t really give a damn about that either, but with Otabek, he’s putting forth some kind of effort because Otabek is his _friend,_ and Yuri figures that warrants nice and calm texts.

(Friend. _Friend._ His first _friend._ It still sounds weird, still feels weird, referring to anyone as a _friend_ of his, but Yuri can’t think of any other thing that Otabek would be at the moment. Nor would he want him to be any less.)

Okay. So he knows he definitely wants to meet up with Otabek tomorrow, practice be damned, and maybe even walk aimlessly around the city for a couple hours. Maybe he could show him the new bakery that’s opened up in the middle of the city, the one where the owner’s cat always sits in the window like she owns the place. Mhmm. That’s the easy part, figuring out what the content of his response needs to be.

…The hard part was formulating it into a good sentence.

Shit, Yuri figures that he has to answer soon, because it _is_ three hours ahead in Kazakhstan, and Otabek needs sleep probably (definitely) and he shouldn’t wait so long to text back or it’ll seem weird, right? Right. So he has to text something, anything, that shows that he’s up for meeting for some coffee. Just anything! It could literally just be “fuck yea,” it isn’t that damn hard—

 

            >>>[22:28] yuri: FUCK YEA

 

He curses out loud, because of COURSE caps-lock is on and he had pushed enter before his synapses could finish fucking registering the mistake he made. Now he seems overly excited. Way too damn excited. Well, it isn’t like he isn’t actually _really excited to meet his first and only friend,_ but like hell did he want to come off like that. It is _embarrassing_. Fuck. Has Yuri ever even used a capital letter before, in the handful of texts he has sent to Otabek? Maybe once? He immediately starts typing up a second text to explain himself, things like _shit, caps-lock was on haha_ or  _caps-lock oops_ or _fingers slipped,_ _caps-lock_  but then—

 

            >>>[22:29] otabek: I am excited as well.

 

—and Yuri nearly drops his phone on his face. Luckily, he does not— because that would hurt— and instead his lips curl in a little smile as he stares at the screen, chest tightening all weirdly as he reads over the text again and again. Otabek is excited too. He thought that the caps meant Yuri was excited, so Otabek wanted to say he was excited as well.

He almost forgets to respond.

 

            >>>[22:31] yuri: just tell me when and where, im off the next couple days

 

His lips twitch after he hits send, that warm feeling radiating up his chest and to his ears. He likes that feeling, the feeling of making arrangements and _looking forward_ to seeing someone, to seeing a _friend._ It is an odd feeling, but he definitely would not mind being exposed to it enough to get used to it.

(Yuri does not get a response until the next morning, after Otabek has put his phone on the charger for a little while. Falling asleep with it on always drains the battery.)

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you think, and thanks for reading!


End file.
